


Tumblr Pornlet 14: Ninety-Six

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Werewolf Derek Hale, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Before he’d actually gotten into bed with someone else, Stiles had thought the idea of sixty-niners with your partner were the most amazing thing he’d ever come across.





	Tumblr Pornlet 14: Ninety-Six

Before he’d actually gotten into bed with someone else, Stiles had thought the idea of sixty-niners with your partner were the most amazing thing he’d ever come across.

Sure, there were a lot of very, very awesome things in porn—he’d imagined getting fucked while he was fucking someone, he’d thought about getting head while he watched a hung guy fuck the girl who was giving it to him, he’d dabbled with the idea of being fisted while he was getting face fucked, drooled over the fantasy of double-dicking a woman till she was so full she could barely hold herself up—but that all involved sharing a bed with more than one person, and well. As he got older Stiles realized that he was pretty much monogamous at heart. Sixty-nining seemed like the perfect compromise; go down on your partner while they go down on you… Double the fun for both of you!

In theory it was a good idea. Stiles loved getting head and being eaten out, and he fucking lived for being the one who did the honors. He loved the idea of worshiping the person he was with, getting on his knees for them and going to town, bringing them off with this hands and his lips and his tongue, feeling them come up close and personal.

That, while getting his dick sucked or his ass eaten out though? Not all that it’s cracked up to be. The angles are all wrong. Your neck gets sore and cramping is almost inevitable. And, when you’ve got someone’s dick in your mouth and you’re trying to make sure your teeth aren’t in on the action, it’s hard to relax and enjoy what the person who owns the dick is doing to you. Of course, the reverse is also true. 

Stiles did the rounds in college. He had his share of men and women in his bed. He never, ever had a sixty-nine that he actually enjoyed, and eventually he went out of his way to avoid them.

Then he came home and opened his eyes and realized just how he felt for Derek. Okay, the kisses and the snuggles and the love declarations are everything he adores, but there is also the sex and yeah, okay, the sixty-nine is no longer his least favorite fucking position.

Right now, Derek’s on his back with his throat wide open. He’s wolf-strong, so unlike most people in that position, he’s got his shoulders off the floor. That means that despite the fact that he’s basically letting Stiles fuck his face, he’s controlling the angle and can put a stop to it any time he wants to. Derek’s mouth feels amazing, and Stiles loves not having to worry about choking the man he is kinda head over heels for.

And Derek? Derek loves him, and what they’re doing too, by the sound of it. Stiles knows Derek loves the way he tastes. He’s growling around Stiles’ cock and the vibrations are fucking amazing. He moans every time Stiles pushes his tongue back into his ass and curls a finger in beside it. Stiles is rolling Derek’s balls in his other hand, and they’re pulling up higher, in tighter. Derek’s cock is soaked at the tip and it’s leaving warm, wet patch where it’s rubbing into the top of Stiles’ chest.

It’s fucking perfect. They could probably keep it up for an hour. But in reality? They’re both going to come pretty fucking soon. Going down on your partner while they’re going down on you is definitely all it’s cracked up to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Image this was based on can be seen at [inkandblade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/162435347496/before-hed-actually-gotten-into-bed-with-someone). Link is NSFW.


End file.
